Finding Your Love
by Hitome
Summary: One of Relena's co-workers finds pictures of Relena and and this guy together and tells everyone that their engaged. Now Relena has to pretend a fake relationship and get the guy to go along with it. Picture Pefect (Movie) I used the storyline to helpme
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters! Finding Your Love  
  
  
  
A Secret!  
  
  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
  
  
I sat back in my chair, listening to the people walk back and forth through the office. I had worked so hard for this major job promotion. I wanted it so badly. Of course I was the VFM, but I wanted to become a counsel member of the Unified Nation. Granting me the title "Senator."  
  
"You feeling alright?" Said Hilde peering into my room.  
  
"O ya." I said trying to sound relaxed as I dropped my finger down from my lip.  
  
"Ok, well you better get ready to go down to the conference room." Replied Hilde looking happy. "Bill is going to announce who got the job as Senator today."  
  
I smiled back at her suddenly beginning to feel butterflies in my stomach.  
  
  
  
"Ya ok." I said standing up from my chair and pulling my black skirt down. "I'll be right down."  
  
She then gave me a reassuring look and left my room. Hilde was one of my best friends and she had been by my side the whole entire time through work. She herself had become a secretary to Bill (the Chancellor of the Senate).  
  
I grabbed my suit jacket and headed out the door and down the stairs when I felt myself bump into someone from my side. My briefcase came flying out of my hands and landed open with papers all around.  
  
"On no!" I said beginning to feel upset.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I looked up to see Malcolm. He was one of the cutest guys you have ever seen in your whole life! He was on the counsel already and he had the sweetest smile.  
  
"Its ok." I said trying to sound calm as I smiled up at him. He gave a little chuckle and continued down the stairs.  
  
"I am such a klutz." I thought as I gathered my papers before me and then ran towards the conference room before they shut the doors.  
  
"Welcome Miss Relena." Said Bill as he showed me a seat. "I am glad you that you were able to make it." He smiled gently at me yet I could sense a tone of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Ya." I said sitting down next to Hilde, becoming more nervous than ever.  
  
"Ok then," Said Bill going up to the podium in front of us. "Lets begin shall we?"  
  
(2 days before this meeting)  
  
"Mom, I assure you." "I won't be long." "I'll be home as soon as the wedding finishes."  
  
"Well as soon as I Mary is done fixing your hair I want to take a picture of you." "You are going to be a perfect brides maid, Relena my dear."  
  
I smiled back at my Mother as she gave this sweet looking smirk that had come upon her face. The only reason she wasn't going to the wedding was because she had to leave to France in an hour to do some advertising for her new clothing line.  
  
"I so do wish I could go." She said fixing her eyes makeup while Mary worked on my hair." "Tell Cathy and Trowa I hope they have a wonderful day, for me will you dear?"  
  
"Yes mother." I replied trying to tune her voice out of my mind.  
  
Finally Mary had finished with my hair. My mother pushed her out the door so she could talk to me.  
  
"Relena dear?" She asked looking very serious. "When will you find a husband?" "I want grandchildren you know." "Mother!" I cried feeling upset.  
  
"Well seriously my dear you are getting older now and I think you should start looking around."  
  
"Mom, I am only 20 years old!" I said get angry.  
  
"I know, but still I want you to start looking." "Who knows maybe you will find someone at this wedding." She smiled as she pinched my cheek and then headed for the door. "I will see you tomorrow night darling." "Have fun."  
  
I could her the door shut softly behind her and I got up to look into the long mirror to see how I looked. I was wearing a soft pink dress and my hair and been curled and lay around my shoulders. Of course the sides of my hair had been pulled back and held rose pins. I laughed as I stood there. I actually didn't look as bad as I thought I would.  
  
"Ok." I said aloud to myself. "It's time to go."  
  
  
  
I slowly got out of the car and went into the church. Cathy smiled at me as I approached her.  
  
"It's going to start in 5 minutes." She said smiling excitedly.  
  
"Yup." I said hugging her. "Good luck."  
  
"Thank you so much Relena."  
  
I stood quietly up front in my spot with Dorothy and Hilde (other brides maids) watching Cathy slowly came down the aisle. She looked so happy. I looked over towards Trowa to see him looking radiant. The Two of them had told people they were brother and sister, but they had always thought more of each other.  
  
I felt someone nudge me from behind and I turned slightly to see Hilde's eyeballs motion towards over where Trowa stood. I looked carefully at him and then gasped. There beside him stood calmly Heero. I hadn't seen him since the Marimaya incident. O my, I thought bowing my head down. What a day this is going to turn out to be!  
  
I was sitting down watching everyone room dance. The service was absolutely beautiful. I wondered if I should go over and talk to Heero, but he hadn't talked to my in a very long time. Part of me was angry with that and yet part of me tried to understand why? I saw out of the corner of my eye that he had looked at me a couple times, but didn't come over.  
  
"Ok everyone." Yelled Trowa as people started forming a circle around him. "It's time for me to through the garner, so all you single men get up here. People started gathering as I noticed Heero being pushed up by Duo. Duo of course was no longer single. He and Hilde had tied the knot long ago. Same as Dorothy and Quatra.  
  
"One, Two, Three." Suddenly then Trowa threw the garner behind him. I quickly looked to see who had gotten it. I was so surprised! Heero had a shocked look upon his face to find that the garner had fallen in his hands. Duo let out an enormous chuckle, as did everyone else.  
  
"Ok girls." Said Cathy. "Line up." She held the bouque of flowers tightly as if she didn't want to let go of them.  
  
I could feel Hilde and Dorothy pushing me up forward. I looked behind me. I was the only girl standing there! I felt myself begin to blush uncontrollably.  
  
"Alright." I said feeling very stupid at the moment. "Just give me the flowers."  
  
I could hear people start to laugh around me as Cathy gave me a hug and the flowers. Trowa put his hands on my shoulders as I saw Duo grab Heero. Oh no, I thought as I saw Quatra bring out a chair. Duo sat Heero down. Trowa then pushed me and sat me down on Heero's lap. I could feel us both half smiling as people began to take pictures of us. O my god, I thought.  
  
  
  
Finally the end was drawing near. Trowa laughed at me as he sat down beside me.  
  
"I hate you." I said laughing. "Why did you do that?"  
  
He smiled at me. "Oh come on Relena." "We were just having a bit of fun." He then stood up as he kissed my forehead.  
  
We all then went outside to wave goodbye to the just married couple. People threw confetti all around as Cathy and Trowa climbed into the white limo. I smiled as I watch them pull out of the driveway and slowly go down the road. People then began to leave.  
  
I grabbed my coat and then started looking for my taxi.  
  
"Where are you?" I said started to get worried. I looked but could not find it. "Great, just great." I grabbed one side of my dress in one of my hands as I held my purse in the other. "Could this day get any worse? I said looking straight ahead. Suddenly I felt raindrops fall on my head and begin to surround me. "I guess it can." I replied sighing.  
  
I then started walking down the sidewalk to get to my house when I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Relena." I quickly turned behind me to see Heero.  
  
"Heero?" I said surprisingly.  
  
"Can I walk with you?" "It's just that I would like to speak to you." He said getting soaking wet.  
  
"Sure." I said curiously.  
  
  
  
He then took my arm and we started walking forward.  
  
"I'm sorry that we haven't talked in a while."  
  
"A while?" I replied. "Try a couple of years Heero."  
  
"Ya I am sorry about that Relena, but you have to believe me when I say I have been really busy."  
  
"O ya well what have you been doing all this time?"  
  
"Listen I had to take care of some things after the war." "Important things that needed to be done."  
  
"So you still could have called."  
  
He then grabbed me to face him as he came to a stop. I could see the rain pouring all over him.  
  
"Relena." He yelled. "I couldn't call you no matter how much I wanted to."  
  
"Why not?" I replied.  
  
"Because people were after me during that time for valuable information I knew." "I didn't want to call you because I knew that if I did they would find you and use you against me." "That's why I didn't talk to you." "I care to much about you to see something like that happen to you." He then suddenly went silent, as did I.  
  
We slowly came to the apartment building where I lived. The stairs seemed to be a long way up as we climbed them. Finally we came to the door. I turned to face Heero as I grabbed the doorknob.  
  
"Well." I said feeling awkward.  
  
Suddenly I heard a loud noise. I jumped letting my purse fall to the floor.  
  
"It was just one of the neighbors TVs." Said Heero as he bent down and grabbed my purse.  
  
I smiled as he gently gave it back to me. His eyes caught mine as he lifted his head. His face was so close to mine as he rose up to his feet. His hand then gently touched my chin.  
  
"Thank you." I said feeling chills go up and down my spine.  
  
He then nodded as he began to back away from me.  
  
"Relena, I ...I...." He said softly.  
  
I just looked at him gently. Feeling I should say something, but I didn't know what to say. So I stood in silence.  
  
He then smiled at me and turned around as he slowly went down the stairs and out the main entrance to the building. I took out my apartment key and unlocked my door. I was soaking wet and felt exhausted. I leaned against my door as I shut it. Wondering what had just happened.  
  
I smiled as Sophie my cat jumped up on the counter next to me purring loudly.  
  
"Ya." I said petting her softly. I have to many things to worry about right now then my love life.  
  
I then undressed in to my pajamas and hung my wet cloths up to dry in the bathroom. I pulled the covers down from my bed and climbed in. The soft mattress felt good to my body. I leaned over and shut my lamp of and lie back in my bed.  
  
"Heero." I whispered quietly as I fell into a wonderful deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Hey guys! I hope you like this. It's a new story I thought of one night. Please Rv I would really appreciate it. O and don't worry I am going to finish No Boundaries 2. Well I have to go for now. Love ya!  
  
Hitome 


	2. Perfect Day

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Perfect Day  
  
  
  
  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
"Ok then," Said Bill going up to the podium in front of us. "Lets begin shall we?" "I would first like to say congratulations to the person who I have picked to become our new Senator.  
  
I held my breath, trying to relax myself, as my hands became fists.  
  
"Congratulations Lisa."  
  
"What?" I said silently. I could feel a rage of anger coming. I quickly got up and left towards the bathroom.  
  
I slammed the door wide open, shouting dams it! I quickly turned to see an older woman coming out of one of the stalls while zipping her pants up leaning out the exit to the bathroom.  
  
"Omg Lady." I yelled towards her, but she did not hear me." "I'm am sorry."  
  
I looked into the mirror in front of me, as I put my hands up on the sink. I was feeling so confused! I had worked so hard and had been working for that job for a couple of years now. Lisa had only been working for 6 months!  
  
"I am useless." I said feeling a wreck."  
  
"No your not!" I turned quickly to see Hilde standing beside me. "Listen I am going to set up a meeting for you and Bill." "Maybe he just didn't understand your intentions for the job."  
  
"Oh no Hilde, that's ok." I replied smiling at her.  
  
"No its not!" "I am not letting you give up that easily." "Ok?" She said looking sternly at me.  
  
"Thanks Hilde." I said while I gave her a hug."  
  
"No problem." She replied. "Are we still on tonight?"  
  
"Huh?" I said trying to remember what she was talking about.  
  
"The Club?" "You are going aren't you?"  
  
"O ya." I said feeling stupid I had forgotten. "Ya I will be there."  
  
"Good, you better come." She said patting me on the back. "See you then k?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
  
  
I stepped slowly out of the cab car and approached the entrance of Club Fire. I was wearing a red dress that ended right above my knees. It was spaghetti strapped and around the bottom was a beautiful design of small pink and white flowers. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun.  
  
"Well it's about time you get here." Said Duo coming up to me. "Hilde has been looking for you everywhere."  
  
"Where is she?" I replied looking around.  
  
"Right over here." Said Duo putting his arm around me and leading me over to a booth where Hilde sat.  
  
"Hey there you are." She said standing up.  
  
"Ya sorry I was so late, it's just that I needed to give Rudolph a walk and feed Sophie.  
  
"Man I don't know why you have that dumb cat and dog." She said laughing at me.  
  
"O but I love them." I replied smiling widely at her.  
  
A slow song then came on.  
  
"O I love this song." Said Hilde jumping with excitement.  
  
"Ya I know that's why I requested it." Said Duo with a proud smirk on his face.  
  
"O Duo." Replied Hilde. "We'll be right back ok Relena?"  
  
"Sure." I said as I watched them leave for the dance floor.  
  
I went over and sat at a table and ordered a drink.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here." I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around.  
  
"Malcolm." I said surprised.  
  
He sat down across from me and smiled that sweet smile. I couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"So I hear you didn't get that job."  
  
"Ya." I replied feeling my cheeks getting hot.  
  
"O well." He said as he turned his head towards the waitress leave that had just left my drink.  
  
  
  
"You think she's cute." I asked not believing I had just done that.  
  
  
  
"Ya she is ok, but she's not my type." He replied turning back to face me. "Just like you." "Your cute but not my type."  
  
I felt so embarrassed. "Oh and what is your type?"  
  
  
  
"A girl who is really naughty." He smiled. "A bad girl."  
  
  
  
I laughed. "Well I can be naughty." I said feeling courageous.  
  
  
  
"Not naughty enough for me." He replied as he stood up. "See you later Relena k?"  
  
"Ya." I replied feeling like an idiot at that moment.  
  
"Hey." Said Hilde coming over to my side. "I saw you talking to that guy you like."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What happened?" She said coming closer to me.  
  
"Nothing." I replied getting up. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Oh she said looking sad."  
  
"Listen Hilde." I said putting my jacket on. "I am really tired." "I am going to go home now k?"  
  
"Ya I understand." She said as Duo came towards us.  
  
"See ya tomorrow."  
  
"You leaving?" Said Duo looking concerned.  
  
"Ya, bye guys."  
  
"Bye." They both replied.  
  
  
  
I went into my apartment quickly grabbing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. After I was finished dressing I went into my freezer and took out a pint of ice cream and found a spoon. I went over to my couch and turned the TV on. There was an old romance movie on so I decided to watch that. Sophie crawled up on me as Rudolph lie at my feet.  
  
"What a great day." I said sarcastically. "A perfect day."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! Chapter 2 is out. Ya I know it's not really juicy, but trust me I am getting there k. Well please RV for me. I would really appreciate it. Thank! Love ya all.  
  
  
  
Hitome  
  
  
  
Preview of next chapter: Hilde tells Bill that Relena is in engaged! When Bill hears this he gives Relena the job as Senator. Feeling that she now responsible and will stay with the Senate because she has a commitment. The only problem is that Relena's engagement is false. So what is she going to do when Bill asks her to bring her fiancé to dinner? 


	3. Pictures

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!  
The Pictures  
(Relena's Pov)  
I slowly opened the door to my mailbox. I was tired and did not want to go to work. I found a small envelope that was sent to me from Cathy, so I was anxious to read it. However, I shoved it into my purse and left the post office. Hilde had managed to get Bill (boss) to have a meeting with me early this morning and I had 5 minutes to get there. I stared at the cab driver while glancing at my wristwatch. Finally the cab pulled up to were I work and I quickly paid. I ran to the elevator and pressed the button 6. When the doors opened I saw Hilde waiting for me.  
  
"Well it's about time." She said looking impatient.  
  
"Ya I am so sorry dear." I replied with a soft tone.  
  
She sighed as she grabbed my arm and led me to his office.  
"Well good morning Miss Dorlin." Said Bill as he shook my hand firmly. "Take a seat please."  
  
I sat down feeling very uncomfortable.  
"Now Hilde told me you wished to talk to me about a certain matter relating to the topic of the job as Senator?" He said smiling at me.  
"Uh yes sir." I replied. "You see I really worked hard for that job and I really wanted it." "I thought that I could help people better by having that job." "It was very important to me."  
"Hhmm." He said as he slowly got up from his desk chair. "You see Miss Darlin, the reason why I did not give you the job was because you have no commitment."  
"What?" I asked very confused.  
"I mean the fact like you don't really need the job to support yourself or something." "You see Lisa got it because I know she will stay with us and not leave to go to some other organization because she needs to pay the loan from the bank that she took out to pay for a 100,000 Mercedes." "Also Hilde won't leave me because she wants to start a family."  
  
I was in shock! Was he for real?  
  
"You see you are free." "What's to say you won't leave us for another."  
"So your saying that if I was in major debt or married then I would have gotten the job?"  
  
He smiled. "Exactly."  
  
I couldn't say anything because I didn't believe what I was hearing. It was ridiculous.  
  
"See you later Miss Dorlin." "I am sorry you didn't get the job."  
I shook hands with him and then left the room with Hilde by my side.  
  
"He is a insane!" I said walking towards my office. "I am sorry Relena." Replied Hilde.  
"O I don't want to talk about it right now." I said as I plopped down into my desk chair. That's when I saw my purse and remembered the letter.  
  
"Hilde can you hand me my purse?" I asked nicely.  
She grabbed it from on top of the cabinet and came over towards me. I unzipped it and then pulled out the small envelope.  
  
"A letter?" "From who?" Asked Hilde coming closer.  
"Cathy." I replied.  
  
I opened it and out came a picture of Heero and I from the wedding. I was sitting on his lap with an embarrassed smile on my face, as did Heero. Before I knew it Hilde had grabbed the picture and told me she wanted to show one of her friends how cute he was and she left my room. I just sat there looking at my door waiting for any second for her to come back, but she didn't. So I started organizing my paperwork.  
  
All of a sudden people started glancing into my room saying congratulation to me.  
  
"Ah thank you." I said curiously.  
  
I shook my head when Hilde came back into my room.  
"Hey what took you so long?" "What did you go around showing everyone?" I asked joking around with her.  
"Actually yes." She said as I looked up at her surprised. "And I did more than that." "Omg what did you do?" I said getting concerned as to where this was going.  
"I told Bill and the other co-workers that Heero was you fiancé."  
"WHAT???" I said feeling outraged as Hilde winced at me."  
  
"Well I thought that you would help you get the job, don't get mad at me." She replied coming towards me.  
"Oh Hilde why?" "I mean were not engaged and besides the job has already been filled." I laid my forehead down into the palm of my hand as I began to feel a headache coming on. How could she do this to me?  
"Miss Dorlin?" I heard a voice say. "I would like to speak with you in my office right now." I looked up to see Bill in my doorway.  
  
"Uh yes sir." I replied getting quickly up from my chair."  
  
He nodded as he left towards his office.  
"O god Hilde what did you get me into?" I said looking at her.  
"I am sorry." She said meekly. I sighed as I left room. What am I going to do? I thought.  
Hey guys. I want to get the next chapter out soon. I know that this one was a little boring, but I promise the next chapter will be a whole lot better. Please RV! I love you guys. Hitome 


End file.
